


Toy

by shawtheash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: “我看到吸奶器了。你怎么没把它们装满，Percy？”Grindelwald问道，恶意地用牙尖摩擦着Percival的乳头，“你更喜欢让我帮你把多余的奶吸出来吗？”





	Toy

昏暗的酒吧里人声嘈杂，一个人推开门，在人群中挤出一条路，同角落里的三个人说了几句话。他们很快就离开了。

“你确定吗？”最年轻的那个小跑了几步，忍不住问道，“我下午瞧见他们了，看起来是体面人，我们搞不好会惹上麻烦。”

“放轻松，Telfer。那个黑头发的没说过话，金头发的有点儿口音，不是本地人。”在前台做招待的男孩儿说道，“我刚才进去送毯子，只有黑头发的在，问他话也不答，整个人看起来呆呆傻傻的，不知道是哑巴还是傻子。”

“别像上次那样，不仅什么都没捞到，还差点搭一个人进去。”瞎了一只眼睛的男人哼了一声，他们拐过又一个街角，小旅馆的灯光已经近在眼前了，“老Masson可比你靠谱多了，Hartman。”

“上次是个意外！”Hartman的脸以肉眼可见的速度涨红了，他一把推开旅馆的门，压低声音继续辩解道，“这次绝不会再出错儿了，Karlis，我保证。他俩都文质彬彬的，哪像能打架的人，更何况那个黑头发的还不会说话，被打劫了都没法说理。”

“别废话了，把家伙拿出来，快点干完这票。”光头的男人把烟掐灭，不耐烦地赶Hartman去拿东西。Karlis瞥了他一眼，皮笑肉不笑地扯了扯嘴角：“不要那么心急，Oliver，你的小婊子不会因为你晚回家两分钟就跑掉的。”

Oliver的面色立刻冷了下来，提高了音量：“你最好把嘴巴放干净点，Karlis。她不是什么小婊子。”

“嘿，”Telfer紧张地搓了搓手，做贼心虚地四下张望，“别这样，伙计们，我们会引起别人的注意的。”

“青头。”Karlis冷笑了一声，抛给他一根铁棍和一捆绳子，“第一次干就拿点稳妥的武器，不要搞出人命。听着，你别乱动手，挥挥这破玩意儿吓唬人就好。仔细看看我们是怎么干活的，好好学着点。”

“当然，当然，Karlis。”Telfer嘟囔道，手忙脚乱地接住Karlis给他的东西。Oliver和Karlis都拿了把匕首，一前一后地上了楼。

他们在客房的门口停下，Karlis递给Oliver一个眼神，后者抬起手，利落地敲了两下门。

“您的咖啡，先生。我想您刚才要了一杯咖啡。”Oliver喊道，Karlis看了一眼Hartman，他点了点头，留在外面把风。

房内没有回应，空气安静了十几秒。Karlis贴在门板上听了一会儿，从口袋里掏出Hartman刚才给自己的钥匙，刚刚对准锁孔，门就打开了。Karlis赶紧缩回手，听到Oliver骂了一句家乡话，他抬起眼睛，有一瞬间失去了反应能力——眼前的情景远在他的意料之外。

那个“呆呆傻傻的”黑发男人赤裸着上身，乳房和腹部隆起了一个不正常的弧度，两处乳晕大而红，乳尖似乎还淌着湿润的光。Karlis无意识地咽了口口水。男人或许记得没人叫过咖啡，更何况他们没有端着任何东西，他歪了歪头，露出了困惑的神情，神态天真得令人脸红。

“您好，请问另一位先生呢？应该是他叫的咖啡。”Oliver一边胡扯一边挤进门，他的身量要高上不少，黑发男人仓促地后退了一步，被Oliver一把抓住了手腕，推搡着按进了椅子里。

Karlis立刻跑进房里，冲Telfer低吼道：“快进来！愣在那儿干什么？过去帮Oliver摁着他！”

黑发男人挣扎得非常厉害，他被迫挺着胸膛，两只乳房涨得发红，绝不是正常的男性该有的大小。Telfer看得有些晃神，差点被门槛绊倒，Oliver和Karlis都恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他摇摇晃晃地站直，连珠炮一般道着歉，又不知道该怎么帮忙，手足无措地呆在原地，直到Oliver吼道：“把他的手捆到椅子后面，白痴！你以为你刚才拿的绳子是干嘛的？”

Telfer手忙脚乱地把绳子从身上取下来，却挂到了自己的项链，在能反应过来之前就哀嚎了一声，Oliver的眼神快把他捅穿了。Telfer一边道歉一边蹲到椅子后面，在蹲下时似乎闻到了男人身上的某种香味。他下意识地凑近了一些，还是闻得不真切，他便跟魔怔似的靠得更近了。男人有些受惊，一时间挣动得更激烈了，差点挣开钳制着自己的手。Oliver骂了一声，用更大的力气抓住男人的手腕，冲Telfer吼道：“抓住他的手，快点！我来绑住他！妈的，一事无成的混球，真不知道你还能干什么。”

“对不起，Oliver。”Telfer低声下气地重复道，用最快的速度跟Oliver互换了位置，结果险些被地上的绳子绊倒。Oliver的眼神几乎能杀了他，Telfer不敢看他的眼睛，只敢战战兢兢地站在一旁，用力抓住男人的手腕。

Karlis四下查看了一圈，确定了房内只有黑发男人一个人。地上的行李箱是半开的，他打开它迅速地翻找了一通，却没找到什么值钱的玩意儿。Karlis骂了句脏话，在抬起头时突然撞见了桌子上的东西——一副吸奶器，两只奶瓶都已经半满了。他皱起眉，慢慢地站起身，拿起吸奶器端详了一会儿。Hartman不是说这里住的是两个男人吗？

一墙之隔的地方突然传来一声闷响，还有Oliver的骂声。Karlis的眉毛几乎拧了起来，他满怀怒气地大步走过去：“你们他妈的在干什——”

“而您又在这里干什么呢？”

Karlis猛地转过身，货真价实地被吓到了。Hartman口中的金发男人正站在他身后，而他根本不知道他是从哪里进来的。那个金发男人抽出一根木棍，念了一句Karlis听不懂的话，Karlis就浑身僵硬地倒在了地上，发出又一声闷响。他动弹不得，眼睁睁地看着金发男人踩在自己的脸上，然后跨了过去。

Grindelwald推开门，看到两个人交叠着趴在地上，显然都中了石化咒。Percival的手腕上有一片红痕，他无措地站在一旁，听到响动便转过头，眼睛在看到Grindelwald的一瞬间就亮了起来。Grindelwald张开手臂，抱住了跌跌撞撞地扑进自己怀里的Percival。

“Gellert……”Percival轻声叫道，带着难受的气音。Grindelwald给了他一个吻，让他坐到沙发上，捏了两下他涨得发热的胸部，Percival立刻握住了他的手，眼中的乞求之意几乎能凝结成泪珠。

“不是现在，Percy。我得先处理掉这些麻鸡。”Grindelwald说道，故意用指腹擦过Percival的乳头，那副诱人的胸膛追着他的手指向前移动了一些，迫切地渴求着更多的抚慰。

“Nikolaus……”Percival的声音更轻了，他的手指依然扣在Grindelwald的手腕上。

“他们弄痛了Nikolaus？”Grindelwald挑起了眉毛，Percival点了点头。Grindelwald把手移到Percival的肚子上，用掌心轻按着他的肚脐眼，扫了一眼倒在地上的Oliver和Telfer：“我原本想放他们一条生路。你想让我杀死他们吗，Percy？”

“死”一词似乎触动了Percival脑中的什么东西，他震颤了一下，不断地摇着头，下意识地抓紧了Grindelwald的手。“你说过我们要尽量不引起别人的注意，”Percival低声说道，悄悄地把Grindelwald往自己的方向拉，像是担心他会立刻释放死咒，“你不能杀麻鸡，Gellert，有人会发现的……你会有麻烦的。”

Grindelwald露出一个微笑，抬起Percival的手，吻了吻他的手背。Percival迟疑地放开了他，看着Grindelwald表演般抖动着手里的魔杖，把三个麻鸡都移到门外，而后清除了他们的记忆。Percival偏过脑袋，一丝微妙的、针刺般的异样感令他大脑发僵——好像这跟自己的认知有差池；好像曾经在类似的情况下发生过完全不同的事。

Grindelwald关上门，坐到Percival的身边，Percival顺从地打开身体，半躺在靠垫上，让Grindelwald在自己的胸前俯下头。

“我看到吸奶器了。你怎么没把它们装满，Percy？”Grindelwald问道，恶意地用牙尖摩擦着Percival的乳头，“你更喜欢让我帮你把多余的奶吸出来吗？”

“唔、Gellert……”Percival轻轻地抓着Grindelwald的头发，膝盖不自觉地并拢，夹住了Grindelwald的上身，“我刚——我刚吸到一半，就听到了敲门声……”

“而你就这样恬不知耻地去开门了。”Grindelwald惩罚性地咬了一口Percival的胸部，Percival短促地尖叫了一声，“看来我得再教你一些规矩，Percy——其中有一条是，你不该袒胸露乳地给陌生人开门。”

“对不起，Gellert……”Percival的声音里带了些细微的哭腔，他在Grindelwald的身下不住地扭动着，讨好似的把自己的胸部往Grindelwald的手里送，“请……请你帮我，Gellert，我很难受。”

Grindelwald果真按住他的一侧乳房，稍微用了些力，Percival喘息了一声，奶水立刻喷溅了出来。他下意识地凑近Grindelwald的手，但Grindelwald把它移开了，转而不松不紧地掐住了他的脖子。

“你得付出些什么才能得到你想要的，Percy。”Grindelwald说道，迫使他在沙发上坐起身，“把我吸出来，然后我会帮你清空你的乳房。”

Percival跪坐到地上，拉开Grindelwald的裤链，把他的内裤扯下来一些，掏出他尚未兴奋起来的阴茎。Percival从下往上地看了Grindelwald一眼，手口并用地刺激着他的囊袋和龟头，把三根手指圈成环，熟练地上下撸动着Grindelwald的性器，直到那根东西在他的手里硬起来，直挺挺地戳在他的脸颊上。

Percival用舌尖扫过Grindelwald的马眼，然后把舌面挤压在他的龟头上，一点点地含了进去。他快速地吞吐了几次，故意让性器在喉口捣出水声，Grindelwald似乎很喜欢他这样做。Percival腾出一只手揉弄Grindelwald的阴囊，暂时把他吐了出来，开始用最快的速度撸动他的阴茎的上半部分，不断地刺激着他的冠状沟。

Grindelwald看出了这份小心翼翼的心急，但他放任了Percival这么做。他抓着Percival的头发的手不时地收紧，呼吸声也愈发地沉重了，Percival重新整根吞入，给Grindelwald做了一次深喉。他压下喉中的不适，紧缩的喉口挤压着Grindelwald的龟头，在他连带着脖子都开始发酸的时候，Grindelwald的呼吸声突然变轻了，阴茎终于轻微地抽动了起来。

Percival太过熟悉Grindelwald迫近高潮的反应了，他为防自己被呛到而吐出了Grindelwald的性器，Grindelwald捏住他的两边脸颊，把阴茎对准他的嘴，将一股又一股的精液射了进去。Percival半闭着眼睛，近乎温顺地大张着嘴，在Grindelwald结束后把嘴里的东西全都咽进了喉咙里。

“乖孩子。”Grindelwald低声称赞道，把仍呆呆地跪在地上的Percival半拖半抱到沙发上，依言开始吮吸他的一侧乳头。Percival发出了一声细小的呻吟，他早已勃起了，性器把裤子顶出了一个凸起，滚烫地抵在Grindelwald的胸腹上。Grindelwald用右手挤压着他的另一只乳房，奶水从乳孔中溅射出来，甚至喷到了一旁的茶几上。Percival的呻吟声快而急促，听起来几乎有些像啜泣，他高高地挺着胸膛，连带着后腰也离开了沙发，弯出了一道弧线。

Grindelwald放过了那只被吮得发肿的乳头，换了另一边照顾。Percival大口地喘着气，Grindelwald的舌头在为他缓解涨奶的痛苦的同时也引发了亟待满足的性欲，他难耐地挺起胯，胡乱地在Grindelwald的身上磨蹭自己，内裤已经湿透了。

Percival在Grindelwald的又一次用力的吮吸中猝不及防地迎来了高潮，一股热流也从他的体内奔涌而出。他紧紧地抓着Grindelwald的手臂，叫声因为太尖细而断在了喉咙里，浑身上下都轻微地抽动着，直立着的乳头在高潮中变得更加敏感，Grindelwald的每一次舔吮都能让他过电般地颤抖一下。

当Grindelwald终于放开他时，Percival的眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇被自己舔得发红，一副欲言又止的模样。Grindelwald作势要起身，却被Percival抓住了袖口，目光不自然地躲闪着，轻声恳求道：“Gellert，我想……我想要你操我……”

“噢，Percy，”Grindelwald重新俯下身，Percival在两人之间的距离迅速缩短时仰起了头，把脆弱的喉咙暴露给了Grindelwald，“你今天的要求是不是有些太多了？”

“我会做任何事，Gellert。”Percival立刻说道，他的脚趾不住地蜷缩着，在想象中的情景里积攒下来的兴奋压在小腹上，令它微微地抽动。他忐忑不安地等待着，直到Grindelwald侧过头，对上他的嘴唇，给了他一个深吻。

Percival满足地闭上眼睛，热情地回应着Grindelwald，知道他即将给自己一切自己想要的，而那将会美好得令人虚脱。

END


End file.
